Valerie's Dream Date
by Simmer2000
Summary: Sabrina uses Other Realm Matchmaker Service to set Valerie up with a date.
1. Matchmaker

Sabrina, the Teenage Witch  
  
Valerie's Dream Date - Chapter 1  
  
A miserable Valerie walked into school and walked to her locker. Sabrina was standing nearby and saw that Valerie was looking miserable. She walked over to Valerie. "Hey Valerie! What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Adam dumped me!" she said.  
  
"On your first date?" Sabrina asked, looking surprised.  
  
"Yes!" she answered. "It just shows that nobody likes me. Look, Sabrina. I'm bringing you down - you shouldn't be seen with me."  
  
"Don't be silly, Val," said Sabrina. "I'll be your friend no matter what! And don't worry, you'll find somebody that's right for you soon."  
  
"Don't kid yourself, Sabrina. I'll never find anybody."  
  
That evening, Sabrina was looking through the magic book, trying to find a spell to help Valerie, but was having no luck. Then, she came across a "Matchmaker" service. Sabrina zapped in an application form and filled in Valerie's details and her interests. Then she zapped it away. After a few minutes, Sabrina got a lot of forms back.  
  
Sabrina saw that they were application forms from boys who had similar interests to Valerie. But, they were all witches. Sabrina wondered whether she should set Valerie up with a witch. Would it be a good idea to set her up with a witch? Then she remembered how upset Valerie had been at school that day. She had to do it.  
  
Sabrina looked through the application forms. The first few didn't look right for Valerie. Then she found somebody who looked perfect for Valerie. He described himself as "shy" and would date mortals or witches. Sabrina filled out another application form so that Valerie would get a date with him. The form told her that a confirmation letter would come through her toaster.  
  
She rushed downstairs. She couldn't let her aunts see it. Her aunts wouldn't let her set Valerie up with a witch. But, the confirmation letter had already come through. Zelda was reading it. "Sabrina, have you used Other Realm Matchmaker Service?" Zelda asked.   
  
"Yeah," said Sabrina.  
  
"Have you and Harvey broke up?" asked Zelda.  
  
"We're having an argument," said Sabrina. "I saw him kissing a girl today at school and I decided that if he is moving on, I should too."  
  
"It's good that you are taking it so well. Why didn't you tell Hilda or me? You can trust us, you know."  
  
"I know. Thanks Aunt Zelda." Sabrina had to lie. She couldn't tell Zelda that she had used the service for Valerie because Zelda would tell her to cancel the date. Sabrina took the letter and began reading it. It said.  
  
Dear Applicant,  
  
Your date with Steve Chaplain has been confirmed and set for 22nd February of this year. If this date is not convenient, please call to set a date. Thank you for using Other Realm Matchmaker Service.  
  
Have a nice date,  
From Michelle Radcliffe (Head of Other Realm Matchmaker Service) and Drell (Head of the Witches Council - Do I need an introduction?)  
  
"Valerie's going to love me!" said Sabrina.  
  
The next day at school, Valerie didn't feel any better. "I have some good news for you," Sabrina told Valerie.  
  
"What?" asked Valerie.  
  
"I've set you up with one of my cousins. You'll love him, I swear!"  
  
"You've done what? But I don't want to date any more! I always end up disappointed!"  
  
"No, this guy is perfect for you!"   
  
"I guess I will see him once and see what he's like, but I'm not promising anything."  
  
"Good. Your date's tomorrow."  
  
"That gives me no time to prepare!"  
  
"Don't worry! I'll come over to your house tomorrow night, get you ready, I'll introduce you to him and then leave you alone."  
  
"Thanks, Sabrina. You're a good friend."  
  
Later on that day, Hilda and Zelda were talking when Zelda got onto the subject of Sabrina using Other Realm Matchmaker Service. "Sabrina and Harvey have broken up," said Zelda.   
  
"What?" asked Hilda.  
  
"They broke up. Sabrina saw that he had a new girlfriend and used Other Realm Matchmaker service to get herself a date."  
  
"When's her date?"  
  
"Tomorrow night."   
  
"I can't believe they have broken up. They seemed so perfect for each other!"  
  
Sabrina walked in the house. "Don't mention Harvey," whispered Zelda.  
  
"Okay," said Hilda.  
  
"Hi guys!" said Sabrina. "You know that my date with that guy is tomorrow night? Will you guys go out somewhere from 6 'o' clock?"  
  
"Sure honey," said Zelda.  
  
"Great. Thanks."  
  
The next night, Hilda and Zelda both went to a party in the Other Realm. At 7 'o' clock, Valerie's date showed up at Sabrina's house, through the linen closet. Sabrina had been waiting outside the linen closet. When she saw Steve she said, "Hi, I'm Sabrina."  
  
"I thought this date was with a girl called Valerie." Steve had short hair and glasses. He was perfect for Valerie, thought Sabrina.  
  
"It is," said Sabrina. "I'm Valerie's friend. This is my house. Valerie's at her house getting ready. I'm about to go over there and bring her over. Now, please remember that I am a witch, but Valerie is mortal, so please don't do any magic in front of her."  
  
"Okay," said Steve.  
  
"Now, I'm going to get Valerie."  
  
Half an hour later, Valerie and Sabrina were back. "Now, Valerie, this is Steve."  
  
"Hi!" said Valerie.  
  
"Steve, this is Valerie."  
  
"Hi!" said Steve.  
  
They both looked at each other. They were both in love."  
  
"I'll leave you both alone," said Sabrina.  
  
Copyright Daniel Kilkelly 2000  
  
PART TWO SOON!  



	2. The Date

Sabrina, the Teenage Witch  
  
Valerie's Dream Date - Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story, but not the characters (apart from Steve). I do not work on the show.  
  
Sabrina walked into the kitchen, wondering if Valerie and Steve would like each other. Salem was sitting on the counter. "I think they like each other," Sabrina said to him.  
  
"Great," Salem said sarcastically.  
  
"I just hope that he doesn't do any magic."  
  
***  
  
"Sabrina has made us dinner," said Valerie.  
  
"Great," said Steve.   
  
They went into the dining room. Sabrina had zapped in a big meal. "I don't think that we will both be able to eat all of this," said Steve.  
  
"Sabrina's a great cook and it looks like she's gone a little over the top," said Valerie.  
  
"So, shall we get to know each other a little bit?" asked Steve.  
  
"Yeah," said Valerie. "How old are you? I'm 17."  
  
"I'm 17, too," answered Steve. "Have you been out with many guys before?"  
  
"Not many," said Valerie. "I mostly go out with people who dump me after the first date. Sorry, that makes me sound desperate. I'm hopeless at relationships."  
  
"I'm exactly the same," said Steve. "All of my other friends have dates, apart from me. This is my first date that I have had in years. I can't exactly be a dream date - I haven't had much experience."  
  
"Well, at least both of us don't know the right thing to say, rather than just one of us."  
  
"What music do you like?"  
  
"I like mostly pop music."  
  
"Yeah, so do I!"  
  
"It looks like we have quite a bit in common."  
  
***  
  
Sabrina was bored. She had looked at Valerie and Steve for the first half an hour. They seemed to be getting along well together. They laughed at the same things and realised they liked a lot of the same things. Then, she had fed Salem and had just finished her ninth game of Solitaire.   
  
'Why wasn't the date ending?' she thought.  
  
After fifteen more minutes, Sabrina saw them both kiss and say goodbye, and Valerie came into the kitchen. "He's great," said Valerie.  
  
"See! I told you!" said Sabrina.  
  
"We have loads in common and we are seeing each other again tomorrow. Anyway, I have to go now. I didn't think that it would go well, so I told my parents that I would only be an hour and it has been two hours."   
  
Valerie said goodbye to Sabrina and Steve and left. "Do you like her?" Sabrina asked Steve.  
  
"Sure!" said Steve. "She is the girl that I have been looking for all of my life. I love her! We clicked right away!"  
  
"It's nice to see Valerie happy again! I hate seeing her depressed!"  
  
"I also have to go now," he said. "Thanks for setting us both up."  
  
"Bye, Steve."  
  
The next day, Sabrina was woken up by her Aunt Zelda. "How was your date last night?" Zelda asked.  
  
Sabrina thought at what to say for a moment. "Um.... it wasn't so good. We're not seeing each other again." Sabrina thought that Steve and Valerie wouldn't need to use her house for dates any more.  
  
"Really?" asked Zelda. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Well, Valerie told me that Harvey wants to get back together with me so maybe that will happen again. After all, it was only a dumb argument. I don't know why he got a new girlfriend straight after the argument. Maybe it was his way of covering up his feelings?"  
  
"Maybe," said Zelda and she left Sabrina alone. Sabrina wrote out a thank you letter to Other Realm Matchmaker Service saying that the date was a success. Then she left for school.  
  
Over the next two months, Valerie and Steve saw each other a lot. They both grew more and more in love and Sabrina was happy to see Valerie happy.  
  
One day, when Sabrina got home, Zelda said to her, "Sabrina. A letter from Other Realm Matchmaker Service came today saying that they were happy that the date was a success. Your date must have thought that it went great so I replied to the letter asking them to tell Steve, or whoever, that you don't want to see him any more. It will save you the hassle of having to tell him."  
  
"You did what?" screamed Sabrina. "Other Realm Matchmaker Service are going to send a letter to Steve telling him that Valerie doesn't want to see him any more?"  
  
"Valerie? What's Valerie got to do with it?"  
  
"I suppose I'd better explain..."  
  
Copyright Daniel Kilkelly 2000  
  
TO BE CONTINUED: Will the relationship between Valerie and Steve end because of Sabrina's lie? How will Zelda react? Stay tuned for the concluding part of "Valerie's Dream Date"!  



	3. Break Up?

Sabrina, the Teenage Witch  
  
Valerie's Dream Date - Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story, but not the characters (apart from Steve). I do not work on the show.  
  
"You see," started Sabrina. "Valerie was very upset when a boy called Adam dumped her on their first date together. She was very upset. So, I looked in the magic book and found Other Realm Matchmaker Service. I decided that I would set Valerie up with a witch boy."  
  
"You set her up with a witch?" Zelda said in disbelief.  
  
"I chose carefully!" said Sabrina. "But, I knew that if you or Aunt Hilda found out, you would stop it straight away, so I planned not to tell you, but you found the confirmation letter. I had to come up with a quick explanation so I told you that Harvey and I split up. We never did split up."  
  
"You made Harvey sound bad! You said that he found another girlfriend right after the break up!"  
  
"Well, I had to come up with a good reason for my need to find a boyfriend right away. Really, the whole date was for Valerie. I set her up with a really nice boy called Steve. He's perfect for her. They clicked right away. They met at my house on the night that I pretended to have a date. They arranged their own date afterwards so I thought that they wouldn't need my house to meet up in any more, so I said that I wouldn't go out with Steve any more, because I didn't need that lie any more. Steve and Valerie have been going out ever since."  
  
"Sabrina this is a big web of lies! You are grounded until further notice!"  
  
"Can Valerie and Steve carry on their relationship?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? You let me go out with Harvey!"  
  
"That is completely different! You have control over your own powers. You are careful around Harvey and all other mortals. You have no control over Steve. He could be careless with his powers and he could want to tell Valerie about his magic."  
  
"He's not like that!"  
  
"How do you know that he doesn't want to tell Valerie about his powers. You always say about how you want to tell Harvey. The relationship has ended and if I find out that you are trying to get them back together, I will report you to the Witches' Council, who take cases like this very seriously!"  
  
"Okay. I promise that I won't try and get them back together."  
  
***  
  
Three days later...  
  
Hilda and Zelda had gone grocery shopping and Sabrina was alone in the house. Steve came through from the Other Realm. He went downstairs and saw Sabrina sitting watching television. Sabrina turned around and saw him.  
  
"Steve, hi," said Sabrina.  
  
"I got a letter today from Other Realm Matchmaker Service saying that Valerie doesn't want to see me any more."  
  
Sabrina wanted to tell him everything, but she remembered the promise that she had made to Zelda. If Zelda found out that she had tried to make things better, she really would report the case to the Witches' Council.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" asked Steve.  
  
"No," said a torn Sabrina.  
  
"Just tell Valerie that I said goodbye," he said.  
  
Sabrina couldn't have told Steve the truth. Then he would carry on seeing Valerie and she would be in big trouble. She felt awful. But what would she tell Valerie, who still thought that the relationship was going strong?  
  
Sabrina went upstairs and sat at her desk. She took a pen and a piece of paper and started writing:  
  
Dear Valerie,  
  
Early this morning, my mother told me that she has a new job and we need to leave town right away. I was heartbroken. I know that you didn't want me to come to your house because you didn't want your parents to know that you had a boyfriend, but today I came over. Your mother told me that you were still in bed and I didn't want to disturb you.   
  
That's when I decided to write this letter. I decided to give it to Sabrina, as I can trust her to give it to you safely. I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to see you in person to say goodbye.  
  
All my love,  
Steve   
xxxxx  
  
"This way, Valerie won't be too heartbroken," Sabrina said to herself. "And at least she doesn't think that Steve dumped her."  
  
***  
  
"He asked me to give this to you," said Sabrina, as she gave the letter to Valerie, the next day. "It's a goodbye letter."  
  
Valerie was upset, but it was the best thing that Sabrina could do. It was better than Valerie never hearing anything from him again. Sabrina helped Valerie along for the rest of the day. She would get over it soon, Sabrina thought.  
  
Copyright Daniel Kilkelly 2000  
  
THE END  



End file.
